


“I won’t say good luck.”

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [277]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Auror Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comforting Harry, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Worried Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco worries whenever Harry leaves for work.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [277]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	“I won’t say good luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Challenge fic, based on prompt 95: _Good luck._

“I made you coffee,” Draco said, setting Harry’s favourite mug down before him. 

Draco adored early mornings. He loved the soap-sweet scent of Harry and the thin sunlight spilling into the kitchen. He cherished the peace, broken only by birdsong from their garden. Draco moved in close behind Harry, slipping arms around his husband’s broad shoulders. 

He lent in to brush a kiss against Harry’s untameable hair. 

“I won’t say good luck,” Draco murmured, not wanting to jinx their happiness. “Just stay safe. Come back to me in one piece.”

“I will,” Harry replied, capturing Draco’s lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
